<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diversion by kg348</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121269">Diversion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg348/pseuds/kg348'>kg348</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg348/pseuds/kg348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada needs to escape Leon's protective presence to fulfill her mission... there had to be a way to distract him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diversion</p><p>by kg348</p><p>	'Forget about me,' Leon said in a hoarse voice. 'Just go. Stop her before she gets away.'</p><p>Ada didn't have much on her to help the pain or stop the blood. She thought about the scientist, who probably had a good head start on her now. But Leon...</p><p>She whipped off her coat, putting it over him, though she hardly knew why. No, that belt on it might be a useful tourniquet. As she pulled it loose, she wondered if she was going nuts. She hardly knew the kid. She had more important things to be doing than playing nursemaid. Annette Birkin had been right there. So close she could have shot the bitch.</p><p>But... maybe she didn't have the virus on her. Following her would be a better idea. She would head for the lab, of course... that had been her own plan, too. And now she knew roughly which way to head to get there.</p><p>Leon groaned faintly. He was passing out from Annette's bullet wound. It didn't look fatal, but there was a lot of darkness spreading quickly from it. </p><p>'Gonna have to bandage that,' she said aloud, wondering if she sounded as callous as she felt. A stab of guilt reminded her that bullet had been meant for her, and he'd taken it without a second thought. She would have to bandage it. If he really passed out, he might bleed out too. </p><p>'Alright,' she said, biting her lip. There was nothing on Leon's own uniform that looked easy to tear off and absorbent. Her red cocktail dress, on the other hand...</p><p>There wasn't exactly much of it to spare, but she tried the lower hem. A strip tore off as she grimaced and pulled. Twice... three times, and she would have a few feet of the finest silk gauze a rookie cop ever earned. The fabric was thin but it didn't tear easily, unlike her tights that were already torn and splayed. It had been a particularly expensive dress.</p><p>'She's gonna get away,' he said weakly.</p><p>'Will you shut up and let me stop you bleeding out?' </p><p>Her tone was a little too sharp under the circumstances, but she was right and he knew  it. He relaxed, showing no sign of caring as she found some way to open his uniform and get to the wound. He was clammy underneath from the rain and the blood. But he was fit and healthy, that was evident, and the wound itself surprisingly small. That didn't mean it wasn't serious, but it was encouraging. She might have enough dress to bind it up semi-decent. She couldn't help but noticed his firm muscles and trim body under the sheen of sweat and smudges of grime.</p><p>'Not bad for a first day,' Ada told him. 'Zombie outbreak, getting shot, getting tended to by me...' she tried to sound conversational, upbeat, to keep him awake as she folded a strip of her dress and pressed it onto the injured flesh. Leon made a sound and closed his eyes but said nothing.</p><p>'Great day I'm having too. If I don't get that virus I'm in the doghouse,' she muttered.</p><p>'Why would they send you to get it? Isn't that a job for a... team?" Leon grunted the words roughly with pain. So he was still sharp enough to notice such things. Damn he's persistent, she thought, but kept her eyes fixed on her work, all emotions carefully guarded.</p><p>'Normally, yes," she smiled tautly. 'Under the circumstances, it's safe to say they've been delayed in meeting me at the station.'</p><p>'You can't go by yourself. There's too many of those things out there.'</p><p>'Much as I'd like to play damsel in distress for you Leon, it's not really my style.'</p><p>'Letting you go out there alone isn't mine, either.'</p><p>Damn it. </p><p>Ada leaned back and looked at him. He was watching her, earnestly, chest heaving more than it should with the effort to stay calm and awake. He was reaching for the wall now, trying to push himself forward to stand up.</p><p>'No,' she said. Stopped him. Her hand was on his shoulder and she could have moved it to the wound and caused him enough pain to distract him before... before hitting him with her gun or bringing an elbow down on his neck. She could have... but, in all truth, she didn't want to. Another way. There had to be another way.</p><p>'Ada, what are you doing?' he asked, surprised as her hand slid down away from his shoulder and traced down his stomach toward his pants, tugging at his belt. Her fingers slipped into the loosened fabric and found his cock, small and shrunken now with the pain, and began to massage it. At the same time she drew in and put her lips on his.</p><p>'Ada...'</p><p>'Shut up, Leon,' she whispered as she kissed him and stroked at the same time. He mumbled something she couldn't make out, even as his fingers tried to push her away.</p><p>'You're right,' she persisted, clinging on. 'There's so many of those things out there. We could die. We might not see tomorrow. I don't want to die without... feeling someone inside me one more time.'</p><p>'Ada...' </p><p>'Please, Leon. I don't want to be alone right now.'</p><p>Her sudden change of attitude was bizarre but his head had been swimming since the bullet, and she smelled good, and tasted good and her skin was like a cool silk on his face. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. Now she was loosening her dress at the back, peeling it off like a skin, and underneath her body was pale and perfect as she slipped out of it. She continued to stroke his cock and he was getting hard, harder still when she offered her breasts to his mouth and the soft masses moved over his face and his tongue found an areola and began to suck on one of the nipples, feeling it growing pert and hard. His cock was out and rigid in the cold air, Ada's hand squeezing and stroking expertly and as he closed his eyes and his breath hitched, he felt her hot mouth on it, soft sucking and tonguing so good he couldn't move or think about anything else. If this was an hallucination, he thought, he didn't have the energy to wish it away.</p><p>Even with his eyes closed he knew the sensation of sliding between a woman's walls as Ada mounted his cock, rocking slowly back and forth, bringing her breasts back to his mouth again as she did. She was perfect. A vision of a perfect woman, with her hands running through his hair as she slicked herself up and down on his member, moaning sighs of pleasure from his hardness, and he wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and thrust himself harder inside her till he spilled inside. But he couldn't with his shot shoulder and feeling so weak, and all he could do was suck her nipples as she moved on top of him, pleasuring herself, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.</p><p>There must still be danger in these sewer tunnels, but it didn't matter right now. Ada was pushing faster, trying to find her orgasm and he was feeling his own begin to build inside him like magma rushing up from deep inside a volcano pipe. He wanted to hear her come and he kept wishing he wasn't helpless. That he could grab her and bend her over a railing and take her from behind until she was the helpless one. Ram his cock in her perfect slick hole while she sighed her sighs of pleasure and her breasts jolted with the force of it. </p><p>Better still, not over a railing but in his room, making love on the floor, or in the shower. She was not who she said she was, he was sure of that. And he would get it out of her. She would try to seduce him just like she was now but he would turn the tables on her. Handcuff her naked, maybe. Blindfolded and bound to the bed, stretched out as he dipped his cock in and out of her, with deeper and more sensuous jerks. Eventually she would give in. Eventually she would come and so would he...</p><p>He would fuck her like he'd never fucked anyone before.</p><p>Thick ropes of cum burst from his cock and she felt it, felt his cock pulsing and heard his muffled gasp. She wasn't going to allow herself to come too, but...</p><p>...his helplessness had got her off, and she was close herself, she only needed to arch herself so the tip of his cock pushed hard into the roof of her cunt. She felt the shiver spreading up her whole body and the warmth from that, that warm slick cock crashing  right up against her cervix and stretching her, and she came loud in the damp dark tunnel. Her whole body quivered several times, and Leon felt it clamp down on his leaking cock, as she milked the last of him expertly with her cunt.</p><p>She's done this before. Many times before, he thought. In probably similar circumstances. She's been around some hapless guy she needed to distract, and all she had to do was pull down her dress and slide onto him. She barely knew him, and she'd used him in more ways than one.</p><p>He was too exhausted to follow the thought any further. Even as he was still sucking one of her hardened nipples it was suddenly taken away and he felt the cold air in place of her and on his cock again. He was almost in a stupor of pleasure and his eyes felt too heavy to even open for a while. A short distance away he heard something as she climbed back into her ripped dress. It took a minute or two to form the words he was going to ask her, and when he finally did they sounded all alone in the empty tunnel. She'd got away. </p><p>Cold cum now felt like ice on his cock as it lay where she had pulled herself off it and he reached slowly with his good arm to fumble it back into his pants. Remembering the tight heat of her hole on his end, he slipped into a numb sleep against the stone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>